Reflections
by Daiyu Amaya
Summary: A collection of short bits of work geared mostly towards Count Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi but may contain other LGBT Pairings as well as Cannon/Legends pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The orginal chapter 9 for Diamond heart before I changed my mind lol

Obi-wan wondered what Mace could possibly want so late into the night cycle, he entered the council room and spotted Yoda, Mace, and a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room. They had obviously been talking about something important if the crease between Mace's eyes spoke of his mental state, Mace was clearly worried or aggravated about something.

"Obi-wan." He nodded to his friend. But, what was happening? What was so important that the full council hadn't been called? "It has come to our attention that you've formed an attachment." He flinched back, jaw clenching. "I don't know where you heard that." He couldn't lie, Obi-wan had no clue where they would have found such information since both he and Yan had been very careful to not reveal their identities, to The Crowd and to each other. Even if Yan had him pegged from the beginning.

"Told you I did, Difficult he would be." Difficult. They didn't know the meaning of that word when it came to him and how he would fight to stay in the order. "Yes, but we also didn't tell him how we knew." The stranger hunched their shoulders, pulling their cloak closer to their body. Was this stranger the one who informed them of his indiscretions? "And exactly whom would I have an inappropriate attachment to? You've had me on mission after mission as of late, I've hardly had time to sleep let alone form attachments to anyone."

That was not a look he wanted to see on Yoda's face, it was mischievous which should not have been on the Jedi masters face at all for a conversation of this magnitude. "Attachment you do, to Yan Dooku." Obi-wan hissed in a breath, how had they found out? How had this stranger found out such a dark secret? He took a step back, shivers running through him. "I. Oh force, how did you find out?" He felt sick, his throat clenching, a dull pain roaring in his stomach suddenly. He stumbled and went to sit in his chair. "Are you going to banish me?" How could they not? He'd fallen for a Sith master, been left by a Sith master.

"No, we won't banish you Obi-wan. But, I would like to know what exactly happened." Mace said as he sat down. Obi-wan slumped further into his chair as the others sat, Yoda chuckled at the seat the stranger took, and the stranger huffed before moving to a closer chair. "I. I suppose you know when it happened?" Mace and Yoda shook their heads; "Know we do, it happened." Obi-wan shifted taking a deep breath to ground himself, it wouldn't do to get emotional about the attachment he'd had for Yan.

"It started by him approaching me while I was investigating The Crowd. I had only been investigating for a fortnight when he found me and we began to converse. I wish I could tell you why I allowed such foolishness happen, but I found out who it was that I had become attached to and I haven't seen him since."

Mace nodded; "That's a rather heavily edited version of what we were told." Was it now? Did it even matter? This was just another dark mark on him, another thing for them to look at him sideways for. "Does it matter? I fell in love with an enemy and was tricked! He left and I. I was an utter fool for not seeing I was being manipulated. I'm supposed to be a Jedi Master and a member of the Council, I should have never fallen for such trickery!" Tears were pouring down his face, and Obi-wan buried his face into his hands, sobs wracking Obi-wan's body as he attempted to get himself back in control.

This was too much, how could he have been such a fool? He should have never allowed any of honeyed lies, warm eyes, and soft touches should never have allowed his heart to dictate what should have been happening. Telling Mace and Yoda of his failure, having them find out what a subpar Jedi he had become was the last thing he'd wanted. He had planned on taking the knowledge with him to the grave if the Count allowed him that small mercy, at least they said they wouldn't banish him, but there was no doubt that they would take him off the council. He didn't even deserve to be in the temple anymore but for whatever reason, they were going to spare him that humiliation.

Warmth surrounded Obi-wan and he allowed whoever it was to hug him. The stranger no doubt, but why comfort a failure of a Jedi for something stupid they had done? "Just breath Obi-wan." He froze and most certainly did not breath, how could this be possible? Obi-wan pulled away and looked up, Yan had pulled his hood back and had tears sparkling in the low light on his cheeks too.

Obi-wan was speechless, how had the dark-side user gotten into the temple and why hadn't Yoda and Mace done anything but allow him to tell them about what had occured? Yan sighed and took a seat next to him, eyes attentive and a grimace across his face. "Jedi he is, Spy on Sidious he has," Yoda said softly, amusement clear in his voice. "I'm sorry I left the way I did Obi-wan, but I knew it would be better for both of us if we had space...Because in your mind I was the enemy, even if my heart told it was the wrong thing to do. I didn't want to make you suffer my presence." Obi-wan wanted to reach out and make sure Yan wasn't an illusion, that he wasn't having a dream. But, if it were true...They had both broken the rules, both had formed an attachment on each other.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yoda's ears dropped but Mace answered; "Because we saw what it was doing to you, and he had the answer. It wasn't an answer we were prepared for and it took quite a while to digest it." Dooku had a bit of a flush across his face, what exactly had the man told them about their affair? "What did you tell them?" Yan's flush only deepened. "They didn't believe me when I told them I was attached and that you were attached right back, so I told them how physical we got." Obi-wan's heart raced and he glanced at Yoda and Mace, Mace was grimacing and Yoda simply looked uninterested in the topic.

"Was it really necessary to tell them that?" Mace snorted; "When he first told me you were attached to him, I didn't believe him. Hell, I didn't believe him that you two had sex and yet here you are telling me you did? Now I believe that the two of you are attached." Obi-wan snorted; "Mace, I'm sorry... I never meant to." He looked at Yan. "I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself better…" Yan gently took one of his hands, "You never have to apologize to me, I started this and if you never want to speak to me again I won't like it but I will respect it."

Could he really go the rest of his life never speaking to Yan again?


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire!Dooku

* * *

Something was very wrong, the force was screaming at him to run...Even though it was only Count Dooku, a man he had faced before and the force hadn't reacted this way. Their duel so far had been typical for them, so why? Why was the force attempting to get him to abandon this duel? Dooku suddenly darted to his left at speeds he had not previously shown and struck out with his lightsaber.

Obi-wan just barely blocked the strike, pain jolting down his arms. A cry of shock slipped out of his mouth, that was more powerful than any other strike the count had mustered before. Dooku didn't smirk or say anything, he seemed completely intent on breaking past the lightsaber and it was unnerving, what had happened to the count to make him act in such a strange aggressive manner?

Again Dooku broke from his traditional fighting technique and shoved Obi-Wan with the force to the ground. Coming after the younger man, their blades locked so close to their faces that Obi-wan would have flinched if he had not become used to a saber that close. The body above Obi-wan felt fridged as if the count hadn't been fighting for several minutes now...As if he had walked out of a blizzard. But, that couldn't be the case. They were on a tropical planet, one that did not have blizzards or snow for that matter.

Dooku pushed his head to the side and there was a searing pain in the side of Obi-Wan's neck, he convulsed attempting to throw the other man off of him but steel hands gripped him. Obi-wan shivered, his neck was numb but he could feel the count's hair against his jaw. Was the man biting him? Dooku had never before physically attacked someone, just with his saber and the force. Obi-wan trembled as his vision started to darken, he was going to pass out if he didn't manage to get himself out of this. "Stop!" Dooku froze, before pulling back. Droplets of blood clinging to his beard, his eyes had gone from brown to a reddish brown. Nothing like the eyes of some Sith, nothing like maul's. But there was something dark in those eyes, something almost feral and ancient. Obi-Wan's vision continued to fade as he slipped into unconsciousness, but he could have sworn he heard a quiet murmur of apology.

* * *

The young man's blood sang to Yan, and it was a sirens song. After having been attacked by a shadow in his own home he had ended up terribly ill, fever and chills. The medical droids seemed confused like someone had messed with them because they insisted that he didn't have a heartbeat which was completely ludicrous. How could he be alive then? The droids were all very unhelpful, to the point he stopped listening to them.

Then came the hunger. Completely overwhelming him, so much to the point that he had intense pain in his stomach, no matter what he ate or how much he would only end up sick. It hadn't made sense, still didn't because the next time he was met with a flesh and blood person he attacked in a haze.

Attacked till his abnormal hunger subsided. He couldn't believe it, how could he believe it? What had he become? Naturally, he got droids to dispose of the body and hunted in his library old tales, anything that might explain what he was...Nothing. Nothing spoke of a shadow being attacking people, causing those people to crave blood. To desire the life of another in such a fashion. The closest thing he found were the rather sketchy medical reports of the Anzati. A species that ate brains but also had no reported heartbeat… And beings that drained the energy of another, it didn't say these 'Energy Vampires' drank blood, however.

That wasn't exactly the same and that was a whole species of which he was not part of. So what had he become? He felt a pull the moment he'd seen Obi-Wan, the scent of the younger man driving him over a cliff he didn't even know was there. He felt much younger, his body stronger than even his prime. The richness of Obi-Wan's blood, the scent of fear...He'd almost killed the younger man and he couldn't fathom how Obi-Wan had managed to pull him out of that lullaby.

The med-droids confirmed that if Obi-Wan hadn't been brought to them he would have died by Exsanguination. Thankfully he wasn't in danger anymore, unless attacked again...And he had to master himself, he wanted to drink from Obi-Wan again. Wanted to be pressed against that intense heat again, because drinking Obi-Wan's blood had awakened a baser need in him and he hadn't cuddled anything since he himself was a youngling.

* * *

**smut pure and simple WARNING: Non-Con, Rape, Blood Consumption. **

He groaned as he pressed against Obi-Wan, bare flesh sliding against bare flesh. He knew this was wrong, knew that if Obi-Wan was awake he would be protesting, fighting against this sort of behavior. Yan shivered as pre-cum beaded at his head, smearing against Obi-Wan's genitals. He felt as if fire boiled his blood, and his teeth began to ache. Yan wanted so much, so much of Obi-Wan and the younger man was under sedation. Slowly he slid his penis into Obi-Wan's passage, groaning again as he fully seated inside, all that warmth nearly driving him to orgasm right there and then.

No, his body wanted more and he would give it more. Shifting forward he sunk his fairly new formed fangs into Obi-Wan's neck, tasting such sweet nectar that was Obi-Wan's blood. He could feel Obi-Wan harden underneath him and relished the extra warmth trapped between their bodies. Strong thighs clenched on both sides of him, Obi-Wan's body acting on auto-pilot, fighting against the intrusion. Yan gently lapped at the bite marks, blood oozing to a stop. The marks weren't gone but they looked partly healed as if Obi-Wan had sustained them weeks ago.

He felt movement in the force, the younger man was attempting to wake from his forced nap. If he woke to this situation he would lose it, even if he was a Jedi trained not to be emotional. Obi-Wan was still a human being and this kind of situation was beyond stressful and emotionally damaging on so many levels. It only fueled his lust for the younger man, what beautiful cries would Obi-Wan make while in the throes of pleasure? Yan snarled and pressed his fangs back into Obi-Wan, his hips grinding against Obi-Wan's buttocks.

Obi-Wan groaned, his temperature was rising even further. "Wha...No! Get away from me!" Obi-Wan's hands pressed against Yan's chest attempting to push him away even with his fangs deep in the man's neck. He released Obi-Wan's neck, not wanting to kill him, but he continued to press into the younger man. Obi-Wan let out a mew of disbelieve and what felt like horror in the force. "Stop! Please, I!" Obi-Wan made an obscene noise as he thrashed, his penis leaking as his body took the pleasure and Yan felt so close already. Obi-Wan was perfect, tasted wonderful and was so beautiful. "You're mine now, I'm never going to let you go." Obi-Wan had tears running down his face, terror causing his eyes to darken.


	3. Chapter 3

A small continuation of Diamond Heart that came to me shortly after the final chapter was posted on AO3

Warm sunlight filtered through the blinds and draped elegant lines across Obi-Wan's skin, waking up with this man in his arms was beyond what he expected when he began his year. Yan shifted, trying to pull away to get a better look at Obi-Wan, who was having none of that even dead asleep.

It had taken weeks for Obi-Wan to get back to his own rooms, weeks of recovery and grief at the loss of his former Padawan. At least they hadn't seen Anakin die, that would have been too much for Obi-Wan. But, to see the younger man banished from the ranks of Jedi because of his attachment to his wife was still heartbreaking for Obi-Wan.

Anakin hadn't let it slow him down though, he'd started a new part of his life with two healthy babies and a wife who didn't let having children slow her down from helping rebuild the republic after Sidious' death. Obi-Wan shifted, green-blue eyes misted over with sleep met his. "Good morning." Yan smiled and pressed several kisses to Obi-Wan's face, the man blushed at the attention and rolled away.

"Imp, it's early. You should get more rest." Obi-Wan sat at the edge of the bed, long limbs pressed outward; "If I sleep anymore I'll be one of those princesses from Serennoian tales." Yan snorted; "Sleeping Beauty." Obi-Wan nodded; "No dark-side force user to put me to sleep." Which was good, Yan would be furious if any other Sith dared to lay a hand on Obi-Wan. It was unfortunate that Obi-Wan hadn't come unscathed from his fight with Sidious, but at least he was alive and as healthy as could be considering he'd fought so hard.

Metal clinked against the floor and Obi-Wan stood, "Might be early but it never hurts to rise with the sun." It did when one was on medical leave. "And what would you do other than sleep this early?" Obi-Wan threw a smirk over his shoulder; "Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something."


	4. One sided LukeHan

LUKE/HAN

one-sided musing on Luke's part

* * *

Luke had made plenty of questionable choices, but this one wasn't even really his fault. How did one stop from crushing on others? And the man did have a certain amount of charisma, didn't he? Han had his sister at any rate, and that was that. Or it should have been if it hadn't been for his stupid heart. He liked Han Solo and it was a bothersome emotion because he wasn't about to butt into Han and Leia's relationship. They clearly loved each other, and it wasn't like he couldn't find someone else eventually. Someone he could love instead of this stupid little crush he had and eventually he would also get the Jedi back on their feet as well, it wouldn't do to have what he'd had taught to him fade away. With such lofty goals, he really couldn't spare the time to dally like that anyway. Still, it kind of hurt to know that he had grown that close to Han and yet Luke knew Han and Leia were pretty much madly in love with each other. No matter how much they sometimes argued, they would always fall into sync with one another again.


	5. one sided Darth Sidious Darth Tyranus

Palpatine/Dooku

Again another little odd pairing that gave me pause. This is possibly one-sided but honestly, it was a quick little thing that popped up that could possibly be added to.

* * *

He gasped sharply as hands tightened the cuffs around his wrist, binding them further against his back. This wasn't like their other meetings, Yan had angered Sheev and anyone who made Sheev Palpatine angry wasn't going to get away with whatever they did.

"What did you think you were doing my Apprentice? Attempting to murder me?" It had not been a murder attempt, a miscommunication perhaps but not an assassination attempt. "No Master, I didn't authorize them to attempt to kill you. Only to try and kidnap you." Force Lightning sang through his very being before Sidious decided to circle him like a predator. One so powerful Yan knew he had no choice but to bow down as much as that galled him.

"Would you ever attempt to kill me, my apprentice?" As much as he believed in what Sidious said, as much as he was truly Sidious' apprentice, that act...Yan knew he would never attempt it, but was the question one he should answer truthfully? As a Sith, he had to practice what he was taught and Sidious followed the rule of two. If he wanted to become a master as Sidious was he would have to kill the man.

"No." Sidious let out a disappointed sigh, a sound he'd heard too many times now. "Perhaps I should give you a reason to hate me? To want me dead?" Yan flinched away from those words, he was many things...Vicious, cruel, manipulative, and in tune with the dark side. But he was also weak. He cared about Sheev Palpatine even when the man didn't care about him any more than as a means to an end, Yan wasn't stupid. He knew, in the end, Sheev would betray him, and he would be dead.

No doubt Skywalker would be the new apprentice, perhaps even the one who kills him in the end. "Maybe Perhaps I was foolish to choose you as a worthy apprentice hm?" Dark eyes flickered gold for a second, a scowl on Darth Sidious' face. "I am worth-" Pressure clamped down around his neck causing him to splutter. "You are not worthy! Pathetic! You are my apprentice and yet here you sit telling me you would forsake the rule of two so what? So that you could always be in my shadow? So that you could follow me like a lost loth-cat?" The pressure dropped from Yan's neck and he gasped raggedly. He was no loth-cat, but at the same time...He wanted to be at Sidious' side and the man was only using him as a pawn piece. Maybe it would be better if he just killed his 'master'.

"I hate you." Sidious let out a startled laugh, "Good my Apprentice, maybe there's hope for you yet!" No there wasn't. Because Sidious had used him, at first he hadn't known what this man really was and...And he was weak. But, not in a manner, Sidious would likely realize. As much as he could say he hated the man, he was also devoted...In love with an image that Sidious had built and then shattered as he revealed himself as a Sith Lord. Yan had agreed with Sidious that the Jedi order had to topple, but he could never kill his master thanks to his own traitorous heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Just because I started writing Sidious, now I can't stop lol

Warning: Sexual content and Bondage

"Master please." The quiet plea froze Yan where he stood. He knew that voice, he hadn't heard it in weeks however and had never heard it call Sheev Palpatine Master either. Why would Obi-Wan call Sheev that in the first place? Sheev was not a Jedi and if Sheev had told Obi-Wan that he was a Sith Lord, Obi-Wan would have told the council and Sheev would have been arrested assuming he didn't fight back.

Yan moved deeper into the apartment that Sheev called his home away from home. Yan crept towards sounds, Sheev was muttering something to Obi-Wan. It sounded almost soothing like Sheev was attempting to calm Obi-Wan. "Master I can't. I can't anymore." There it was again, Obi-Wan calling Sheev master. Yan wanted. No, needed to know why Obi-Wan was calling Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious himself. Master.

Obi-Wan was nude and on his knees in the middle of Sheev's bed, skin shimmering with sweat. Obi-Wan's hands bound behind his back rope linking from his wrist to his neck and spreader bars keeping his ankles and knees apart. Seeing the young man in such a state was not what he had been expecting, how had Sheev managed to get Obi-Wan in this manner? "Master please, You said you would." Sheev only smirked lavishly at Obi-Wan, as if he knew all the secrets and wouldn't tell Obi-wan.

"And if I do?" Obi-Wan shivered; "Please, you told me if I did this you would leave Anakin alone." This made absolutely no sense, It was obvious how Sheev wanted Skywalker as his apprentice. But he'd made some sort of deal with Obi-Wan? What was the nature of their deal? Was it, only sexual favors or was there something deeper going on here? "Perhaps my apprentice can help? Should I give him what he's expecting Yan?" Yan swallowed, he had been certain that he was hiding in the force and yet Sheev could still sense him...Was it only their training bond that allowed the man to know or was there something more going on?

Yan stepped fully into the room and the dim lighting. Obi-Wan had closed his eyes with a whine when he realized what was happening. "I suppose that depends master, on what it is he has traded?" Sheev shrugged, allowing silence to reign. Obi-Wan shivered, eyes finally opening. "I would become an acolyte and he would stop attempting to make Anakin his new apprentice." An acolyte, force above! Obi-Wan was a powerful Jedi and yet he was willing to forsake everything for Skywalker! The brat didn't deserve the air he breathed let alone this kind of devotion.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin and his wife have a little conversation about Obi-Wan.

* * *

If you squint it could be a pre-chapter or a continuation to chapter six, honestly I just like the idea of Sheev being mean to Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan was. All thoughts in Anakin's head stopped for a moment at the shock of what he had discovered, Obi-Wan had always seemed like the perfect Jedi and yet was this attachment? Was his former master attached? Why else would he kiss someone? Attachment. Not that he could really judge Obi-Wan given his own attachment, but still...Why would Obi-Wan be attached to, it made no sense.

"Ani?" Padme was looking at him with worry, and he held her to him. "Sorry, just I found out something odd and it's hard to wrap my mind around it." Padme nodded and let out a breath. "I found out something today too that I think I need to share with you." That. That didn't sound good. "Oh?" She nodded and her delicate hands were against his chest where her head had been only a moment before. "I think the chancellor is blackmailing Obi-Wan." Blackmail? But, was the kiss part of the deal then? "What do you mean?" Padme bit her lower lip, clearly thinking on how to word what she wanted to tell him.

"He's been in the Senate building more than normal lately and I happened to overhear a conversation...Well, argument. Obi-Wan wasn't happy with something and Palpatine said something along the lines of telling on Obi-Wan if he didn't do what he'd been asked." Well, that certainly sounded like blackmail and not at all like Sheev. But, did he really know the man? He seemed kind and what not but he was the chancellor. You couldn't be nice and become the chancellor, or at least that was what Padme said and he could understand that. But, would he really be willing to blackmail Obi-Wan?

And what did Sheev Palpatine have on Obi-Wan that his former master would willingly allow physical favors such as kissing? "But, what could he possibly have? Obi-Wan hasn't done anything that I know of." Padme snorted; "You have the emotional maturity of a teaspoon Ani, you wouldn't notice unless it smacked you in the face." He scowled at her causing Padme to let out a little tinkering laugh. "He's attached to Satine of course, but they both understand duty and so they would never do anything. And I've heard rumors about other times he's had attachments, not to mention how much he cares about you."

Cared about him? "I doubt that. He hardly seems to care at all." Padme frowned; "Ani. When you two first were master and padawan, he was still grieving and trying his best to take care of you, how many times did he stay up with you when you had a nightmare? Or were sick, even if he wasn't feeling very well himself?" She had him there, Obi-Wan had trouble taking care of himself, but not others.

"How many times did he defend you against the council, honestly Ani, he considers you a brother by the way he acts with you. An annoying and rather rash brother, but a brother all the same." Padme was right, "He still doesn't share everything." Padme rolled her eyes; "I don't share everything with you either and you don't mistrust me." Anakin frowned; "What do you mean you don't share everything with me?" Padme snorted; "I didn't share about my past with Rush, I haven't told you about anyone else I liked when I was younger and I don't share everything that happens in the Senate." Okay, so he saw where his lovely wife was going with this. He might be a little slow on the uptake but that didn't mean he couldn't figure things out from there!

"Okay, so how do you think we could get Obi-Wan to talk about being blackmailed?" Padme sighed, "By trusting him a little more than you have been Ani, you need to tell him the truth." The truth could get him kicked out of the Jedi order. "What if he tells the rest of the Council about me breaking the code?" Padme placed a hand on his cheek. "You always knew you couldn't have both Ani, we knew this and we still married. Are you regretting that choice now?" He shook his head; "I love you and nothing could change that, but I wish I didn't have to give up being a Jedi." and possibly losing all of Obi-Wan's trust.


End file.
